Malditos Demonios
by Ren Marlo
Summary: Dos personas que se sienten presas de sus demonios y que no pueden huir, razones diferentes, almas desbastadas y el apoyo mutuo que se entregan para intentar sobrellevarlo. Flippy no puede escapar de Fliqpy, y Flaky no puede escapar de los seres que la lastiman. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Buscando el Sol

**Capítulo 1**

**El primer capítulo de este horroroso fanfic, por favor disfrútenlo.**

Caminaba por aquellos barrios de mala muerte, se sentía melancólico y perdido ¿Por qué? Por cosas que él no quería causar pero sin previo aviso pasaban, eso lo hacía sentir tan… desesperado, cautivo, quería gritar, golpear, huir pero simplemente no podía, ese problema llamado Fiqpy nunca lo dejaría escapar.

Sin haberse dado cuenta había caído la noche y la tormenta había cesado y él había quedado empapado. Pues su mente estaba en blanco, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en caminar. La capucha negra de su sudadera lo cubría del remoto frío, había dejado su uniforme militar ese día que intercambió por unos jeans rotos, una camisa blanca y unos tenis desgastados. Esa vez más que otras le recordaban las atrocidades que había hecho.

Flippy, ese pobre chico de cabellos verdes se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para merecer eso? ¡Nada! Era buen ciudadano, ayudaba en lo que podía y hacía servicios sociales, todo fue culpa de su accidente en la milicia, los médicos lo denominaban como _Trastorno de identidad disociativo_ que le hacía cometer varios asesinatos y crueldades sin que él se diera cuenta, pero él sabía que no era eso, los médicos eran ignorantes y no se daban cuenta de que eso era imposible, pues este ser (Fliqpy) le hablaba y cada vez que aparecía sus ojos cambiaban a una tonalidad ámbar en vez de ese color jade.

Se despertó de su coma momentáneo para ponerle atención a su entorno, ese barrio estaba completamente vacío y obscuro, debía volver a casa pronto, bueno, no temía por las cosas que le hicieran, si no por lo que él pudiera hacer, en ese lapso de 30 segundos escuchó leves gemidos y sollozos "Como los de un gato" pensó, provenían de un callejón, era la boca del lobo, aún así su curiosidad pudo más.

-Hay…¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó, Pfff como si alguien fuera a responderle, iba a dar media vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte de latas y cosas chocando entre sí.

Flippy, joven de 20 años no sabía que en ese momento conocería la clave para librarse de su malestar.

-Tranquilo o… tranquila, no te haré daño- Mentira- Lo prometo…quiero ayudar.

Algo en él le decía que lo que fuese que estuviese ahí necesitaba su ayuda.

De detrás de un cubo de basura una silueta humana se arrastraba con esfuerzo quejándose por cada movimiento que hacía, estaba… ¿Huyendo? Pues si lo hacía su intento fracasó y cayó al suelo. Flippy no dudo ni un segundo en ir a ayudar, al levantar a esa figura entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña de 14 o 16 años, ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? Te llevaré a un hospital- Pronunció Flippy, con tan solo decir la palabra "Hospital" la chica sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde.

-¡No! ¡No me lleves! ¡Lo pensarán de nuevo!¡Creerán que yo lo causé! Te lo imploro…- Comenzaba a llorar y se quedaba sin fuerzas de nuevo.

\- E…Esta bien, te llevaré a mi casa.

La cargó en su espalda con cuidado de no lastimarla, llegó a toda prisa agradeciéndoles a todos los santos porque su casa estaba algo alejada de la ciudad y su único vecino era un hombre adulto que parecía tener retraso mental. Entró a su casa, dejó a la chica en su cama para luego ir en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, al regresar pudo fijarse más en ella.

Era bajita y de cuerpo menudo, su cabello era color rojo y estaba muy alborotado, traía puesta una minifalda y una playera beige, estaban sucias, mojadas por la lluvia y rotas, traía cortes y rasguños por sus brazos y piernas además de moretones y… ¿Mordidas? Si, se notaban las marcas de los dientes, extraño. Al terminar la curación (Y con mucha vergüenza) le cambió la ropa a la chica por una de sus playeras, no podía dejarla con la misma ropa, se enfermaría y le causaría más líos, no pudo evitar notar las cicatrices que surcaban la espalda de la chica, en fin, al terminar la arropó y se fue a dormir en el sillón de su sala, ese día fue bastante cansado.

A pesar de la gravedad del asunto Flippy se sentía bien, acompañado, como si estuvieras mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y de repente te acariciara un rayito de Sol.

"**¿A caso necesitabas a alguien más desgraciado que tú para ser feliz?"**

Ignoró el comentario del asesino de su cabeza, pues de cierta forma tenía razón, él necesitaba que lo comprendieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Buuuuf, el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen reviews acepto cualquier clase de crítica constructiva, en el próximo episodio explicaré más cosas, mientras tengan paciencia.**


	2. Finalmente no estamos solos

**Capítulo dos.- Finalmente no estamos solos**

Desperté, veía borroso, pero a pesar de eso pude distinguir el techo blanco y un poco de las paredes verdes, realmente no me preocupaba, había llegado a un punto en el que no importaba lo que me pasara, a lo mejor estaba en el hogar de un violador o un secuestrador, seguía sin importarme, incluso pensé que ya había muerto y esta era una representación del más allá pero una figura deforme negra en la esquina del techo me recordó que era real, que ellos no me dejarían morir aun que quisiera. Intenté moverme pero estaba demasiado entumecida además de que el cuerpo me dolía como los mil demonios, esperé unos minutos para poder acostumbrar a mi cuerpo y lentamente me levanté hasta quedar apoyada en la cabecera, así pude observar con mayor detenimiento la estancia, yo estaba cubierta por unas sabanas azul marino y blanco, el lugar era modesto, limpio y obviamente de hombre, había un armario y una mesita de noche, además de un escritorio lleno de papeles algo desordenado, ya era de día y el canto de las aves se escuchaba, pequeños rayos de sol penetraban la habitación.

Tenía la necesidad de moverme y saber que clase de persona era capaz de darme abrigo en su morada, cuidando de no lastimarme salí de la cama y apoyé mis pies en el piso, una punzada de dolor me atacó pero me aguanté, debía salir de la habitación, al levantarme completamente vi que tenía vendadas y curadas varias partes del cuerpo, mis medias y mis botas habían desaparecido, con más razón quería conocer a esa persona, además se había tomado la molestia de curarme. Caminé despacio hacia la puerta y la abrí, lo que apareció frente a mi además de un resplandor de sol fueron paredes beige, una sala y una cocina, no había comedor, aún así el lugar era cálido y acogedor, tenía un estilo muy tranquilizante, en uno de los sillones se encontraba un chico, estaba arropado por una frazada azul y dormía boca arriba, su brazo quedaba colgando hacia el suelo.

Me acerqué a él cautelosamente, no quería despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo y…atractivo, aparentaba ser mayor que yo, no mucho como por unos años, era musculoso y alto, me senté en uno de los sofás que estaba a lado y esperé a que él despertara.

No tardo mucho en hacerlo y antes de que se percatara de mi presencia se sentó, se estiró y bostezó.

-¡Oye!- Dije algo alto, creo que lo había espantado por que se exaltó.

-Veo que despertaste ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza- Que bien ¿Te gustaría desayunar? ¿O prefieres darte un baño primero?

-El baño suena bien- Contesté, me estaba muriendo de hambre pero la higiene personal tenía mayor prioridad en esos momentos, digo estaba cubierta de mugre, de sangre seca, mi cabello estaba sucio y grasoso y mis uñas tenían enterradas lodo y sangre, además de que debía lavar mis heridas y cambiarme esa ropa mugrienta.

-Bien, te voy a preparando el agua, espera un momento- Fue a la habitación y escuché el agua de la regadera correr- Listo, entra por favor.

Me condujo al baño donde el vapor nos esperaba, me explicó donde estaba cada cosa para al final desaparecer y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, me desvestí con cuidado de no lastimarme y me metí a la regadera, el agua estaba perfecta, cada gota que recorría mi piel era una gota de alivio, hace cuanto que no me daba un buen baño, enjaboné mi cuerpo, solo faltaba mi cabello, supuse que necesitaba un corte, no podía enredado que eso. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse. Menos mal que la cortina estaba puesta.

-Lo siento, es solo que te he traído algo de ropa, es mía espero y no te importe- Era el chico, era tan atento.

-Está bien- Contesté algo apenada.

-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó.

-Flaky ¿Tú?

-Soy Flippy, encantado ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Qué te sucedió? Perdona si soy algo directo yo…

\- No importa pero… ¿No crees que es algo extraño que hablemos en el baño?

-Si, lo siento, tomate tu tiempo.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse, eso en serio me había dado vergüenza. Terminé de lavar lo que pude de mi cabello y salí de la regadera para cambiarme. Flippy había dejado una playera negra y unos pants del mismo color sobre la tapa del W.C. además de unos rollos de venda nuevos, me lo puse todo excepto el pants que casi nadaba en él, además de que la playera era lo suficientemente larga como para pasar por vestido. Tiré mi antigua ropa a la basura y doblé los pants sobre el W.C. Al salir del baño me recibió un aroma dulce, como de miel y pan, me encaminé a la sala/ cocina y vi a Flippy, servía unos hot cakes sobre platos y los cubría de jarabe de miel, se me hacía agua a la boca.

-Flaky, siéntate por favor, espero que te gusten los hot cakes- Dijo, sonreía, se veía feliz y tranquilo.

-¿Y a quien no?- Dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre la mesa, él como respuesta solo se rió en lo bajo.

-Dime Flaky ¿Te duele algo?- Negué con la cabeza- Que bien ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda recogerte? ¿O de tus padres?

Me decepcioné, creía que al fin me alejaría de mi familia pero no lo culpo, cualquier persona normal lo haría.

-La verdad es que he escapado de mi casa por… Ciertas razones, te pediré que, si tienes algo de humanidad dentro de ti, no me obligues a volver.- Dije mientras desayunaba, por lo menos valía la pena intentarlo.

-No te preocupes, solo que me gustaría saber por qué.

¿No les ha pasado? Cuando alguien los hace recordar involuntariamente sus malos momentos y terminas en un mar de lágrimas, pues eso es lo que pasó, empecé a llorar y tragué el bocado de hot cake con dificultad, después de unos minutos él seguía viéndome y yo no podía parar de llorar y de hipear, pensaba que él me veía como una loca, que iba a ser un testigo más para meterme al manicomio, mas no esperaba que se acercara a mi y me abrazara.

-Ya pasó, no te obligaré a ir, tampoco a que me cuentes- No había escuchado nunca a nadie tan comprensible como él.

-Lo… Lo siento tanto, es solo que estoy tan cansada de toda esta mierda, por más que lo intento no puedo huir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algo se prendió en el interior de Flippy, como una chispa, eran palabras que había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo, sentía que tenía una gran similitud con aquella pelirroja, aún cuando no conocía su historia, percibía una gran tristeza.

"**Esto se pone interesante"**

Volvió a ignorar la voz del asesino, no era momento de batallar con él

-Tranquila, prometo que mientras estés aquí nada va a pasarte.

Lo decía enserio, él sería capaz de todo con tal de no volver a estar solo, además de que realmente quería protegerla se veía que ella realmente había sufrido y tenía el presentimiento de que le sucedía algo similar a lo de él, había una criatura que la atormentaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso no me lo esperaba, pero me había dado una pisca de felicidad, era extraño pero en ese rato que lo llevaba conociendo no sentía lo de siempre… vacío, sentía como si una mínima parte de mi pecho se calentara.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, hay una habitación para visitas, sola que necesita arreglos.- Dijo Flippy, sabía que era demasiado extraño y arriesgada vivir en casa de un desconocido, que prácticamente lo único que sabía de él era el nombre pero ¡Vamos! No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir además Flippy se veía como una persona en la que se podía confiar.

-Muchas gracias…- Dije, casi en un susurro.

-Bueno, si vas a quedarte aquí deberíamos ir a comprarte ropa y cosas para la habitación, saldremos en cuanto termines de desayunar.

-¿No es mucha molestia? Prácticamente soy una desconocida, y el dinero…

-No te preocupes por eso, lo hago con toda la disposición del mundo, además, hay algo en ti que me hace saber que eres una buena persona.

Sonreí, terminé de desayunar y fui al cuarto de Flippy a ponerme mis botas, después de eso salimos de la casa, Flippy dijo que iríamos a un centro comercial que estaba cerca de su casa. No reconocía los rumbos por los que andábamos y él me dijo que el lugar se llamaba Happy Tree Town, conocía la ubicación, estaba muy al Sur de mi antiguo hogar, me alivié al saber que habría pocas posibilidades de que mi familia me encontrara.

Al llegar al centro comercial fuimos a varias tiendas de ropa, yo me probaba diferentes prendas y Flippy daba el visto bueno y pagaba. Nos reímos mucho, realmente teníamos varias cosas en común, a los dos nos encantaba una banda llamada Nickleback, eramos fans de Guns n´Roses y creíamos que una gran película de culto era "The wall" , aun que él pensara que cualquier película vieja de mal presupuesto y con malos efectos especiales se consideraba de culto y me dio el claro ejemplo de "El ataque de los tomates asesinos" y yo le dije que también dependía mucho de la temática y el director y puse el ejemplo de "Evil Dead" que incluso hicieron secuelas.

El tiempo se fue volando y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, paramos en un puesto de comida rápida y regresamos a su casa, simplemente fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-.-.-.-…-….

**Holaaaa, bueno, este es el fin del capítulo, planeo hacer más de 10 capítulos, no lo dejaré al tercero como el de Sesshomaru y Rin, también quiero agradecer (y un chingo) a las personas que dejan reviews y de paso comentar que las bandas y las películas (Si, aun que no lo crean también la del ataque de los tomates asesinos) son reales (Y muy buenas) Hasta la próxima, inentaré actualizar más seguido.**


	3. Confesiones por medio de una película

**Capítulo 3.- Confesiones por medio de una película.**

Al llegar a su casa llevamos todas las cosas que él había comprado hacia el cuarto a lado del de Flippy. Las paredes eran rosa pastel, había un armario algo pequeño, un tocador con polvo en los rincones y la cama de sabanas viejas y percudidas.

-Este será tu cuarto, dejare tus cosas aquí para que puedas acomodarlas y cuando termines me avisas.- Dijo y yo asentí como respuesta.

Cuando él salió del cuarto yo me puse a vaciar las bolsas y escogí unos pantalones y una camiseta para devolverle la piyama a Flippy, me las puse y seguido de eso acomodé todo, la ropa que más bien se trataban de vestidos primaverales y faldas que estaban a dos centímetros de mis rodillas raspadas la metí en el armario, en el compartimiento de abajo puse unos tenis, unos zapatos y dos pares de botas y en el tocador puse todas las chucherías como pulseras de fantasía, broches blancos y ligas. Salí de la habitación y vi a Flippy sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, el cual dejó en una mesa después de verme.

-Flaky, ya acabaste, como a penas son las seis de la tarde ¿No querrías ver una película?

-La verdad es que si, no se cuanto tiempo tiene desde que no veo una peli.

Delante de los sillones había un mueble bastante grande en el cual había varios cuadros y muchas ¡Muchísimas! Películas y en el centro una pantalla plasma.

-Por favor, escoge una película mientras yo preparo las papas (***Q* Paaaaapaaaas**), les voy a poner…

-Salsa valentina, limón, salsa magie y salsa inglesa.

-Una combinación algo extraña ¿No crees?

-Créeme, son deliciosas.- Y con eso se fue a la cocina sonriendo.

Entre busqué en las películas, tenía unas muy buenas, al pasar mi mano por uno de los huecos noté algo metálico y frío, lo saqué con cuidado, era un cuadro, en este se encontraba un pequeño Flippy de diez años y una niña de cabello rosa que aparentaba tener unos ocho años, los dos estaban felices y sonriendo. Escuché los pasos acercándose a la estancia, puse rápido el cuadro en su lugar y saqué una película al azar, se llamaba "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres".

-Tenías razón, las papas con esa combinación son jodidamente deliciosas- Dijo mientras se relamía los dedos- ¿Puedes ir poniendo la película?

-Claro, pero guarda papas para mi ¿Eh?- Hice lo que me pidió y fui a sentarme a lado de él.- Flippy… Tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tienes 20 años ¿No es así? ¿Estudias en alguna universidad?

-No, yo trabajo.

-¿En qué?

-En una tienda de armamento cerca de aquí.

-Oh, pero ¿Es que a caso la paga es tan buena como para costearte estos pequeños lujos?

-No j aja, de hecho ese trabajo es para ganarme un dinero extra y para mantenerme ocupado en algo.

-¿Entonces?

-Verás, cuando un país está en guerra con otro se lleva algo de materia prima y riquezas del país y con todas estas cosas recaudadas les dan pensiones a las personas que participaron en ellas y pues… El deber de cumplir a tu país paga muy bien- Rió tontamente.

-¿¡Has estado en la guerra?!

-Pues si, deberías saber acerca de esta, a los varones mayores de once años los llevan a la guerra para apoyar al país contra el país del Norte.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si…

\- Si, solo que yo tuve la fortuna de regresar, gracias a un colega mío que inventó que yo tenía un defecto en mi organismo y que rea inservible para ellos, de no haber sido por él quién sabe qué me hubiera pasado. De hecho, tengo una foto de mi escuadrón ¿Te apetecería verla?

-Claro que sí.

Agarró una foto del estante de libros que tenía a su lado, en esta están tres hombres, a la derecha un hombre de rasgos franceses, bigote y cabello naranja, sonreía dejando ver unos dientes enormes, a la izquierda había un hombre de cabello verde y ojos saltones que enseñaba su alargada lengua a la cámara y justo en el centro estaba Flippy sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ellos eran Sneaky y Mouse Ka- Boom, y nuestro escuadrón se llamaba Ka- Pow- Bufó por un momento.- Nos la pasábamos bebiendo, riendo y apostando, realmente fueron buenos momentos.

-¿Y se reúnen muy a menudo?

-No Flaky- Su semblante cambió.- Ellos están muertos.

-Oh… Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

-No es tu culpa Flaky, mejor hagamos esto, ya que yo te he contado algo agradable y triste a la vez ¿Por qué no me cuentas una anécdota tuya con las mismas características?

¿Ese hombre no podía dejar de sorprenderme? Yo no tenía ni idea de que decir.

-Ummm, recuerdo cuando me sentaba a lado de la chimenea y mi hermano me leía cuentos. Él era mayor que yo, por dos años y le encantaba mantenerme entretenida, hacerme reír y eso.

-¿Era?

-Sí, él murió…

-No sirve de mucho queme disculpe pero… lamento haber preguntado.

\- Y no sirve de nada que te perdone porque eso no me devolverá a mi hermano y por que tu no tuviste la culpa pero… No te preocupes.

Los dos sonreímos y seguimos viendo la película, al terminar cada uno se regresó a su cuarto para ponernos la piyama.

Desperté por un pequeño dolor en la cadera, supuse que era de madrugada, planeaba volver a dormir pero el dolor se intensificó, me destapé dejando la sabana a mis pies. En mi cadera se hallaba una masa negra con ojos, me miraba fijamente y con una voz aguda dijo:

"**¿Creíste que podías escapar tan fácilmente de nosotros?"**

Reprimí el grito y me levanté de la cama, procurando alejarme de la sombras que crecían en las esquinas y se volvían masas viscosas y sin forma, algunas tenían dientes humanos u ojos, a otras les salía líquido negro y garras. Todos gritaban lamentos y desgracias, pedían ayuda o exclamaban blasfemias. Iba a salir corriendo y despertar a Flippy pero uno de esos… Demonios se colocó frente la puerta.

Todos empezaron a rodearme gritando, cantando, gimiendo, sentía que mis oídos se reventarían en cualquier momento, se estaban acercando cada vez más. Observaba sus horribles rasgos en la oscuridad, sus cuerpos viscosos pegándose a mí, sus voces se escuchaban cada ve más y más fuerte y sentía como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo era rasgado por esas cosas.

Primer mordida.- Un grito sordo

Segundo rasguño.- Grito

Los demás.- Grito y llanto desesperado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los gritos despertaron a Flippy y por poco hicieron que se descontrolara, estaba muy alterado, se dirigió corriendo a la habitación a lado suyo, abrió la puerta y encendió el interruptor, en una esquina se encontraba Flaky, hecha un ovillo, temblando, la sangre manchaba sus brazos y piernas y lloraba en silencio.

-¡Flaky! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Debo llevarte a un hospital!

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡Pero...!

-No lo hagas…

La cargó entre sus brazos y la dejó en la cama, fue corriendo por el maletín de primeros auxilios, tomó el alcohol y las gasas y se dedicó a curar de nuevo sus heridas, la chica tenía moretones y contusiones y tenía un tejido color blanco desgarrado en la pierna, no era nada grave o que necesitara puntadas, una vez más la chica se había salvado de eso. Al terminar se sentó a lado de ella.

-Flaky… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-No me creerías.

-¿Por qué no?

-Uno, es demasiado absurdo, Dos, pensarás que te miento y Tres, me vas a creer que estoy mal de la cabeza.

Eso le daba mala espina.

-Tu cuéntame y a cambio yo te contaré un problema mío, de alguna manera creo que son algo parecidos.

¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a contarle acerca de su ente malvado? debía arriesgarse ¿No?

-Dudo que se parezcan pero está bien, aun que debes prometerme que no le diras a nadie, no me tacharas de loca y que me vas a creer al %100.

-Te lo prometo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, este fue el final del capítulo, intentaré actualizar pronto (I promise), ojalá y lo disfruten, mucha de la información que sale me lo inventé por que lo busqué y no encontré nada TT_TT.**

**Y ahora responderé a sus reviews.-**

**Marga 16: Ta chan!**

**v-yume:Gracias :D, ya estoy intentando mejorarla día a día.**

**Perlacarroza: Graciaaaas, aun que sobre el tema de lo de las guerras y eso me tuve que inventar algunas cosas porque no supe donde buscar .**

**Sakura: Lo sé, son pocos u.u pero estoy conforme pues recibiré los reviews que me merezca (Eso creo…) Es genial que hayas visto la película jajaja es tan mala que es buena, muchas gracias.**

**Jess: Ta chan! Muchas gracias!**

**ICE ICE: Ta chan! Seguiré algunos de tus consejos, son buenos jajaja, voy a poner a Flaky a trabajar BUAJAJAJAJA.**

**Tiffany GAQ: Pues ya sabes que es, un demonioooo ¿En serio me traerías lectores? Eso es realmente considerado, muchas gracias :D**

** : Holiii :D, porque si no lo leías te mataba, y y y yo también te quiero!**


	4. Verdades inéditas saliendo a la luz

**Capítulo 4.–Verdades inéditas saliendo a la luz**

Lo volteé a ver, estaba serio y tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos, realmente era apuesto, además de dedicado, responsable y atento. Me aclaré la garganta para poder hablar.

–Bueno, comenzó cuando tenía seis años, empecé a notar que sombras se formaban en las esquinas de mi habitación, al principio no les tomaba mucha importancia pero estos comenzaron a crecer, se lo dije a mis padres y como era de esperarse pensaron que era un problema ocular, me hicieron varias pruebas y me llevaron con diferentes oftalmólogos.

–¿Qué tienen que ver los doctores con las heridas en todo tu cuerpo?

–¡Tu escucha! Bueno, como decía, todo eso no dio resultados y lo dejaron pasar por un tiempo, en ese lapso comencé a escuchar voces, y como las sombras, empezaron a aumentar, al principio murmullos, después empezaron a decir cosas horribles y por último gritos y sollozos desesperados, todo iba creciendo y me atormentaba, mis padres se preocupaban más y más, me llevaron con psicólogos, psiquiatras y neurólogos, a los ocho años empezaron a lastimarme tanto física como psicológicamente y mis padres pensaron que yo me auto infligía las heridas. Una noche…Todo se había calmado, si…mi hermano me estaba contando un cuento, se trataba de un conejo que quería alcanzar las estrellas y antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlas se caía. En fin, yo no… Yo no se como fue que empezó o como terminó, lo que recuerdo es que vi a mi hermano tirado en el suelo, llorando y suplicando, los demonios gritándome que lo matara y a ellos mismos atacando a mi hermano, él ensangrentado y con los ojos abiertos, mis manos temblorosas, ese horrible líquido carmesí pintando mi ropa, en mi cara, metiéndose entre mis uñas, penetrando mi nariz y atacando mis ojos, el sabor metálico y sobre todo a mi madre con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.–Comencé a llorar, cada escena daba vueltas en mi cabeza como una rueda de la fortuna, empezaba a fallarme la respiración–¡Ellos dijeron que yo lo había matado! ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Fueron las sombras, ellos fueron los que desfiguraron su rostro! ¡No yo!

¿Cuánto más tendría que llorar para vaciarme? ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir? Pude calmarme un poco para seguir narrando.

–Después de eso los doctores pensaron que era preferible meterme a un hospital psiquiátrico, me denominaron como una de las personas más jóvenes en padecer esquizofrenia severa, de ves en cuando los doctores me daban permiso para regresar a mi casa y así pasó el tiempo hasta la semana pasada que escuché a mis padres hablar acerca de una lobotomía, que resolvería sus problemas y que no necesitarían gastar más en medicamentos y hospitales pero, eso no iba a hacer nada mas que ponerme idiota, además los demonios no desaparecerían, seguiría viviendo el mismo infierno solo que sin asimilarlo tanto, haciendo que me dañaran más–Suspiré– Es por eso que llegué aquí, entenderé si ya no quieres que viva aquí, quiero que sepas que no estoy loca o enferma , que yo no tengo control sobre esto, que si decides que me valla no le digas a nadie que me has conocido.

–No será necesario, quiero que te quedes aquí.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Porque se que todos los días despiertas deseando desaparecer, por que vives un infierno, por que yo te creo, por que eres parecida a mi, por que toda soledad ha desaparecido desde que estas aquí ¿Necesitas más por qués?

Negué con la cabeza, estupefacta, un leve plumón rojo iluminó mis pómulos y cambié de tema.

–Y… ¿ No me ibas a contar algo a cambio?

–Es conveniente que te lo diga cuando sea el momento pero, para evitar cualquier cosa que podamos lamentar quiero que cuando veas que mis ojos cambien a una tonalidad ámbar, te alejes de mi corriendo, que te ocultes o algo pero no dejes que me acerque a ti, sabrás cuando haya pasado cuando mis ojos vuelvan a la normalidad o cuando…¿Tienes celular?

–No.

–Okay, mañana después del trabajo te compraré uno, es bueno estar comunicados, reanudando, lo sabrás cuando te envíe un mensaje que diga "Estoy bien" ¿Okay?

–Okay

–Ahora a dormir, que mañana me levanto temprano

–¿Y mientras yo que haré?

–Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo, pero ya duérmete.

–Si, que descanses.

–Igualmente.

De alguna forma su presencia me tranquilizaba, su aroma se había quedado impregnado en mi memoria, una combinación de olores única, el olor metálico con la frescura de un pino, a hierba mojada, era tranquilizante, dormí bien lo que restaba del tiempo. Su voz tranquila me despertó.

–Flaky, ya me voy a trabajar, regreso como a las cuatro de la tarde, puedes prepararte lo que quieras en la cocina, pon las películas que quieras, usa el ordenador que esta en mi cuarto o juega en una de mis consolas de videojuegos, diviértete y no salgas de casa.

Asentí y seguí durmiendo. Cuando volví a despertar eran las nueve y media de la mañana y yo tenía hambre. El día transcurrió lentamente, usé el ordenador, pensaba que si iba a vivir ahí tenía que conseguir un empleo y comprarme mis cosas o algo de comida e incluso pagar renta, sentía que sería una carga para Flippy, además de que me sentía inútil. Después de haber consultado varios sitios y buscar referencias me di por vencida, todos buscaban personas mayores de edad bueno, en sí era comprensible pues muchos empleos se limitaban conforme la edad de las personas. Cualquiera en el que me pudieran aceptar estaba bien para mi, el siguiente paso era decirle a Flippy.

Eran las tres y media cuando acabé y decidí hacer de comer para cuando llegara Flippy de trabajar.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Flippy estaba de camino a su casa, recordaba el por qué le había creído a Flaky y es que en ese momento el asesino de su cabeza mencionó que él había visto a esos demonios, llegó a su casa y un aroma delicioso le dio la bienvenida, entró y cerró con llave, se dirigió a la cocina, Flaky estaba asando algo en la sartén.

–Hola Flippy, hice la comida.

–Huele delicioso ¿Qué es?

–Bueno, cociné con lo que encontré, que por cierto fue muy poco, sopa de lata, carne asada y helado de limón, deja te sirvo.

Flaky sirvió primero la sopa en los platos hondos, el chico de cabello verde pidió otro plato de sopa al finalizar su porción.

–Comes bastante y muy rápido.

–Claro, debo mantenerme en forma ¿No lo crees?

–Si claro…–Dijo Flaky con sarcasmo, viendo disimuladamente los músculos bien torneados del ex–militar.

Llegó el momento de la carne y también la hora para decirle a Flippy acerca de su plan.

–Flippy… Estaba pensando, si voy a quedarme debería buscar trabajo, no quiero ser una carga para ti y tampoco quiero sentirme como una inútil, además de que no tengo otra forma de pagarte lo que has hecho.

–Con tu presencia me es suficiente paga, pero si tu quieres algo de provecho no te lo voy a impedir, de hecho te ayudaré a conseguir uno pero…

–¡Mierda!

–¿Qué sucede?

–Soy tan estúpida, no puedo creer que apenas me acordé…

–¿Qué cosa?

–Al huir de mi casa me llevé una bolsa con documentos además de algo de dinero, yo supongo que ha de estar en el callejón donde me encontraste.

–¿Y qué esperas? Vamos por él despistada– Dijo levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la puerta.

–Voy.– Se levantó torpemente y dejó los platos de comida en la mesa

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Flippy daba zancadas largas y rápidas, procurando no ir demasiado a prisa como para dejarme, yo con trabajos podía mantener su paso pues mi condición física no era exactamente buena, al contrario estaba muy deteriorada.

–Por todos los cielos ¿Qué haré si no lo encuentro?–Dije jadeando justo detrás de Flippy.

–Estarás jodida ¿Por qué eres tan lenta?

–Lo siento mucho señor perfección, pero aún sigo adolorida ¿O se te a olvidado todo lo que te conté?

Cuando terminé de hablar él se regresó y me cargó como si fuera un costal de papas con su simple facilidad, eso hizo que me ruborizara de sobremanera.

–No pesas nada–Dijo, lo ignoré y él siguió el camino hasta llegar a una parte de la ciudad muy descuidada donde me bajó y me acercó a él.– Oye, te había dicho que te compraría un celular, bueno aquí esta, espero y te guste.

–Muchas gracias.

–¡Mira! El callejón esta justo enfrente.

Metí el celular en el bolsillo de mi suéter y nos adentramos en el callejón.

–¿Seguro que es aquí?

–Seguro.

Empezamos a buscar con la vista, realmente no queríamos volver a entrar, avanzamos unos metros hacia un cúmulo de basura, nos agachamos para buscar mejor, milagrosamente estaba detrás de una bolsa negra, nos paramos y caminamos hacia la salida, abrí la bolsa y repasé mentalmente lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Dos jóvenes hermanos se encontraban durmiendo entre sacos de basura, silenciosamente para que nadie los viera, a causa de sus escasos recursos vivían del robo que, nunca les duraba pues lo gastaban en drogas o alcohol. Unas voces los despertaron de repente, una masculina, grave y amable y una femenina, dulce e insegura, empezaron a hacerse señas y a comunicarse con los ojos como era su costumbre desde pequeños, habían tomado una decisión, los asaltarían y violarían a la chica, así saciarían su sed perversa de dinero y sexo, en cuanto al chico, lo matarían y lo esconderían en alguna parte.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

–¿Se encuentra todo?– Preguntó Flippy, yo asentí con la cabeza, se detuvo un momento, con la cara en alto y los ojos alerta– Espera Flaky, creo que he escuchado algo.

–A de ser tu imaginación, dudo que alguien entre a este lugar tan…– No acabé pues dos hombres idénticos salieron de detrás de unos cubos de basura, los dos traían antifaces y lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno traía sombrero.

–Vaya Lifty, no sabía que se podían encontrar muñecas así por estos sitios– Dijo el hombre con sombrero.

–Lo se Shifty, menuda suerte que hemos tenido– Respondió el segundo hombre, ambos tenían una mirada llena de codicia, tenía miedo y mi corazón latía como si dentro de él se formara una estampida.

–Par de enfermos, ella viene conmigo.– Dijo posando una mano sobre mi hombro– Vámonos.

–¿Creen que pueden irse así como así?¿Qué se creen?–Exclamó Shifty indignado–Lifty.

El mencionado corrió hacia Flippy, con movimientos rápidos y fuertes intentaba atinarle puñetazos en la cara, el ex–militar los esquivaba gracias a su agilidad desarrollada en la milicia.

–Por favor… No quiero problemas– Flippy se veía extremadamente nervioso, mientras los dos peleaban Shifty me agarró del brazo y me pegó contra la pared, susurraba cosas lascivas e irreconocibles, por cada palabra que salía de sus sucios labios, por cada puñetazo que lanzaba, mi miedo iba creciendo considerablemente.

–¡Flippy!– Volteó a verme, un gran golpe estrelló en su cara.

Cayó al suelo, se agarraba la cabeza como si hubiera algo que lo molestara, se retorcía en el suelo como un gusano, gimiendo o gruñendo parecía que peleaba consigo mismo. Pasaron cinco segundos, los más largos. Los gemelos y yo lo veíamos con extrañeza, se levantó y rió divertido, su cabello tapaba sus ojos pero dejaba ver una sonrisa del tamaño de la luna con colmillos incrustados, algo andaba mal.

–No debiste hacer eso…– Caminó lentamente hacia Lifty– ¿Qué sucede cobarde? ¿No me estabas atacando?¿O es que ya te dio miedo nenita?

–.–.–.–.-–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.-.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Lifty, encolerizado fue directamente a envestirlo. Al intentar hacerle un gancho al hígado Flippy tomó su puño y en un movimiento rápido lo tumbó en el suelo, sacó una navaja rusa de su bota y la clavó entre la mano del desdichado y el piso. Sus berridos no paraban de sonar.

–¡¿Qué rayos te pasa!?¡Maldito monstruo te voy a..!– La mano de Flippy apretó su cuello dejándolo literalmente sin palabras y lo azotó contra una de las paredes en lo que todos supondríamos una extraña forma de venganza.

–Ojos verdes… Los agregaré a mi colección– Soltó una carcajada y acto seguido metió los dedos a su cuenca ocular, presionando con sus yemas esa esfera blanca y pegajosa, Shifty intentaba gritar pero el resultado era nulo, la fuerza con la que lo sostenía Flippy hacía que solo pudiera escupir gemidos y saliva. El asesino sacó el ojo de un jalón y pateó varias veces al gemelo con gorra en el suelo que terminó por desmayarse, se dirigió al otro chico–Espera, que aún no he terminado contigo.

Lifty quería correr pero por cada movimiento que hacía sentía su piel desgarrarse poco a poco, Flippy se hincó junto a él y le arrancó la navaja, con meticulosa insistencia empezó a cortar su brazo izquierdo. Se escuchaba la carne abrirse por cada movimiento y más tarde ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! El hueso quebrarse con fuerza, a tal punto Lifty estaba al borde del colapso mental, casi al igual que Flaky, que veía la escena aterrada.

–.–.–.-.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.-.–.–.–.–.–.-.-.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Estaba aterrada, realmente no creía que el hombre que estaba frente a mi era Flippy, quería detenerlo, hacer algo, gritar, pedir ayuda pero lo único que pude hacer fue expulsar algo que no era una palabra o una exclamación, si no una aberración de letras y sonidos extraños. El ex–militar volteo a verme, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, si no amarillos inexpresivos, asesinos, que se tensaban al verme.

–Flippy…Detente– Por un milagro pude pronunciar esas dos pequeñísimas palabras, tan pequeñas pero no débiles ya que, cualquiera que fuera la razón hicieron que Flippy se detuviera y repitiera sus movimientos gusanescos que lo hicieron cambiar para al fin regresar a la normalidad.

–¡Lárguense! ¡Lárguense antes de que los mate!– Gritó, los gemelos que apenas reaccionaban a su ensordecimiento salieron corriendo apoyándose uno del otro, se levantó miraba el suelo semi–encorvado, los rallos de sol se extinguían y delineaban su silueta a la perfección, las gotas de sangre se escurrían por el rostro y los brazos de Flippy **(Ho mi Goshhh que sexy °Q°), **sin despegar su vista del suelo me habló– Esto es lo que soy, ya lo has visto, vámonos.

El camino a casa fue extremadamente, el silencio era incomodo pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a romperlo, a la mitad del camino paramos a esperar que el semáforo marcara el momento en el que debíamos avanzar.

–Flaky…– Me sobresalté– Todo lo que has visto atrás… Al igual que tú no lo puedo controlar, me sucede desde que tenía quince años y fue causado por un accidente en medio del campo de batalla, es mi demonio.

–Sabes Flippy… Te entiendo perfectamente, se que te sientes incomprendido y podría decirte todo un discurso que no serviría de nada pues ya lo sabrías, no serviría de nada que te diera palabras de aliento ni esperanzas falsas ¡Por que no las hay! Lo único que creo que te serviría es decirte que no estas solo por que yo estoy aquí.

–Flaky…

–Somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

–Ninguno de los tiene las manos limpias.

–Creen que tenemos una enfermedad.

–Y los dos sabemos algo que nadie más sabe, a partir de ahora somos nosotros dos contra el mundo ¿De acuerdo?

–Estoy más que de acuerdo.

Nos tomamos de la mano, formando una promesa que llevaríamos a nuestra tumba.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

**Hufff, de alguna manera se me hizo muy pesado escribir, espero y este haya quedado largo, por favor, díganme lo que falta y con todo gusto contestare cualquier duda que tengan, dejen reviews y por favor sigan disfrutando de mi historia.**

**Ahora las respuestas:**

**Tiffany GAQ: Tachan! Muchisimas gracias :D**

**Lena: Hola Lena, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, en serio me agrada, ojalá y este capítulo me halla quedado lo suficientemente largo (Me tarde una eternidad haciéndolo u.u)**

**Sasha: Estoy intentando mejorar la narrativa y lo largo del texto, en serio me apoya mucho que me den estas sugerencias :D, con lo de hacer un capítulo con humor… Lo intentaré pero no garantizo nada pues desgraciadamente nada de lo que escribo me resulta gracioso u.u Pero por ti nena lo que quieras, ok no XD**

**ICE ICE: La tercera es la correcta jajaja aun que estaba muy tentada a poner tu segunda opción jejeje y lo del trabajo, te prometo que el próximo capítulo lo consigue.**

**Perlacarroza: Ya me di cuenta n.n , muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, en serio me apoyas en mucho.**

**Mia: Hola Mia, ¿En serio es de tus favoritas? *Q* Te envío un súper abrazo psicológico, te agradezco un buen esto (¿Sabías que tu nombre es el nombre de una canción de Avenged Sevenfold? (Bueno no en sí el nombre por que la canción se llama M.I.A.) Bueno, es una de mis favoritas (LOL no se a que vino eso))**

**Sakura: ¿Verdad que sí? Es una de esas películas que ves cuando no tienes nada que hacer XD, se que apenas se conocen, el contexto del tiempo lo llevo algo mal (Y supongo que con esto lo demuestro) pero ya sabes YOLO (¿Porqué uso esa palabra si me caga? Aham… Ignora esto ._.)**

**Jess: MUCHASGRACIASJESSCREELOPORQUEAQUIESTAELCUARTOCAPITULOTEADOROOOOOO (es extraño escribir así XD)**

**Sigan leyendo para que este cerebro mío siga ideando cosas para ustedes mis queridas lectoras…y Andrés.**


	5. Money– Pink Floyd

**Capítulo 5.–Money–Pink Floyd**

**(Como los títulos de mis capítulos son demasiado obvios les pondré nombres de canciones y sus grupos)**

Me levanté más o menos a las nueve y media, tenía un sabor extraño en la boca, mi frente estaba empapada y mi corazón palpitaba intensamente todo eso era a causa de una horrible pesadilla en la que la otra personalidad de Flippy me atacaba, se burlaba de lo débil que era mientras me descuartizaba, era extraño pues yo solo observaba como desmembraba cada parte de mi cuerpo, era desesperante. Me levanté y corrí las sabanas a lado, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, después de saciar mis necesidades básicas y echarme agua en la cara me dirigí al cuarto de Flippy.

Seguía dormido, bocabajo y con las cobijas por todos lados, era un escenario muy tierno, quitando el hecho de que estaba hablando de un ex–militar con problemas de doble personalidad. No lo quería despertar así que fui a la sala a ver la televisión, decidí poner las noticias para poder informarme hacerca del mundo exterior, pasó media hora de hechos absurrdos y algo banales además de uno que otro ataque terrorista o sucesos en la guerra.

*Ahora un aviso contundente* Dice el hombre del noticiero, a lado de el aparece una imagen, una chica con mirada aterrada y el cabello hecho alambres rojos, soy yo * Esta muchacha desapareció el martes pasado a la 11:00 pm, su nombre es Espumosa Flaky, tiene 16 años y sufre de una enfermedad mental grave, por favor ayudenos a encontrarla y traerla de regreso a su casa, si sabe algo de ella por favor comuniquese al….*

No puse atención a lo demas, siempre pense que yo era practicamente un estorbo para mis padres, y la causa por la que mi hermano había muerto, suponía que una ves que me fuera ellos ya no tendrían problemas, pero era diferente, ellos me querían tener captiva y sufriendo,querían alejarme de mi felicidad, querían que volviera a estar sola. No lo iba a permitir.

Flippy se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto, se veía adormilado, un hilo de baba seca se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, me miraba interesado con un leve tono de seriedad.

–Buenos días Flippy ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?– Pregunté, queriendo saber si había escuchado las noticias o no.

–Desde que escuché tu nombre en la TV, ahora que te estan busacdo debemos ser más cuidadosos, hoy te llevaré a una entrevista de trabajo, es en un restaurante de mariscos, un amigo mio es el dueño.

–¿ Y el aceptó o como?

– Necesita personal, además le he hablado de ti y quiere conocerte.

–¿Sabe acerca de… Todo eso?

–Le he dicho que era algo complicado y que si tu querías le podíamos explicar, esa también era una de las condiciones para la entrevista, pero no te preocupes, él es de confiar, además de que es una de las únicas personas que saben de mi problema.

–Ho… Entonces creo que esta bien.

–Si… Bueno, ve a ponerte algo bonito mientras yo hago el desayuno.

Obedecí y fui a mi cuarto, quería ponerme algo que me hiciera ver madura pero que no exibiera nada, tampoco quería algo formal, tomé un vestido blanco con un lazo negro en la cadera y falda sin vuelo que me llegaba pocos centimetros arriba de las rodillas, agarré unas flats negras con decorado de flores, salí de mi recamara y me dirigí a Flippy.

–¿Qué tal me veo?– Pregunté cruzando los brazos detrás de mi espalda, el volteó a verme y su expresión despreocupada cambió a una nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

–T…Te ves…Bi…Bien– Dijo con trabajos, rapidamente volteó hacia lo que estaba cocinando, de alguna forma me alegro su faceta bipolar en ese momento. Terminando de desayunar nos dirigimos hacia el garage de la casa en el que se encontraba una jeep plateada.

–¿Es tuya? Se nota que ya no sabes en qué gastar tu dinero.

–Lo se jaja, bueno, las personas que piden caridad estarían contentas por eso, esta belleza solo la uso cuando salgo de viaje.

Los dos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante de su amigo, me sentía tranquila y comoda, aun que Flippy y yo no estubieramos hablando el silencio era algo que no molestaba.

–Oi Flippy, un día hay que ir a la playa.

–Me parece buena idea, sería divertido.

–Si…

Llegamos a nuestro destino, yo estaba muy nerviosa pues desde hace unos minutos sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero traté de enfocarme en lo que venía a proximación, Flippy apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro como diciendo "Todo va a estar bien". Nos recibió un hombre con un parche y cabello celeste, apoyaba su garfio sobre el marco de la puerta y nos miraba de una forma arrogante y sobervia.

–Bienvenidos, te esperaba Flippy.

**Lo lamento realmnete, han pasado meses desde que no actualizaba, y para colmo este capítulo es demasiado corto T.T, he estado muy ocupada, además de que no estoy emocionalmente estable en estos horribles momentos ¡Lo se! No me merezco reviews, intentaré actualizar todos los sabados y domingos al igual que mi otro fic.**

**Jess: Siento que te desepcioné ****, ahora no puedo escribir nada gracioso ToT, pero agradesco que hayas dejado tus hermosisimos y divertidos reviews**

**Sasha: Lo seeeeee, más o menos a la mitad del capítulo se me van las ideas y esta vez se me fueron mucho más rapido que de costumbre, igual intentaré mejorarlo ¡Gracias!**

**Perlacarroza: Jojojo, también depende de quien estuviera cubierto de sangre, me encuentro a Flippy o a Jeff the killer y me desangro nasalmente, pero me encuentro a Machuca (Un compañero de clases) y vomito XD ¡Gracias!**

**3leviQyaoi: Solo por ti cariño! Y si, va a tener parche ¡Sabes que la ortografía nunca ha sido mi fuerte!**

**Mia: Jojojo, en serio?, hace meses que lo dejé de leer, siento que ha perdido un poco de su toque, además dice mi hermano que usa bots :S XD ¡Gracias!**

**Lena: Si jajaja, se trata de mi mejor amigo, me ayuda leyendo mis historias y todo eso.¡Gracias!**

**ICE ICE: ¡Gracias a ti! También les daré una mascota y demás, tus ideas son muy buenas**

**Sakura: ¡Te he deshonrado! Lo primero que me dices y lo primero que no cumplo T.T, me siento tan mal por haber publicado esta miseria de capítulo hasta ahora.**

**Flaky303: ¡Gracias Rhina, Frank y Carri!, en serio me ayuda mucho que me compartan sus ideas y todo eso.**

** : ¿No puedes mandarme un review más inspirador? ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¡Recuerda que yo soy el macho en la relación! ¡Y SERAS UKEADO!**

**Besos.**


	6. When I was five– Clarie Blowditch and Th

**Capítulo 6.– When I was five– Clarie Blowditch and The Feeding sit**

El hombre con parche volteó a verme, con una mirada estoica que pronto cambió por una burlesca acompañada de una media sonrisa al fijarse en mi poca estatura.

–Flippy, me ibas a traer a una adolescente, no a un hobbit.– Golpe bajo, como respuesta el militar rió torpemente.–Dime pequeña ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Tengo 16 y no es fijación de burla mi poca estatura.

–Solo bromeaba pequeña Flaky, espero que este imbécil y desequilibrado amigo mío no te haya incomodado.– Dijo, señalando con el pulgar a Flippy.

–Para nada, por cierto esa es una manera muy extraña de señalar a alguien.– Contesté refiriéndome a su pulgar levantado en el aire.

–Claramente, pero es original y merece ser objeto de atención, más no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi dedo pulgar, debemos enfocarnos en tu entrevista de trabajo, no sin antes decirte que estoy al tanto de tu situación y yo personalmente me encargaré que haya total discreción en la hora laboral… Sin embargo necesito tratar uno que otro tema contigo.– Volteo a ver a Flippy como si le estuviera dando una advertencia.– A solas…

Me condujo hacia su despacho dentro de el restaurante mientras observaba de reojo a Flippy que había puesto una cara desconfiada, como si a un niño mimado le hubieran ganado en un juego de mesa. Entré a esa pequeña oficina y el hombre del parche cerró la puerta tras nosotros y me invitó a sentarme en la silla frente su escritorio, el también tomó asiento.

–Pequeña Flaky, me llamo Russel y como habrás notado yo soy dueño de este pequeño restaurante de mariscos ¿Sabes? Flippy me contó bastante sobre ti.

Me puse nerviosa y solo atiné a sostenerme en la línea de conversación que me había traído ahí.

–¿E..Eso tiene que ver con la entrevista de trabajo?

–¡Al diablo con la entrevista de trabajo!– Me sobresaltó su repentino cambio de vos– Tu ya estas contratada, lo único que necesito son tus papeles y que pongas empeño, además de firmar el contrato que te daré cuando acabe de hablar contigo, mientras tanto hablemos sobre algunas cosas ¿Cómo te trata Flippy?

–Muy bien, él es muy divertido y tierno, solo que a veces me saca de quicio cuando empieza a hacer bromas, claro que yo también le sigo, nunca había conocido a nadie con los mismos gustos que los míos, además de que cocina muy bien, a veces cuando preparamos la cena nos ponemos a cantar como si fuéramos morsas encalladas (**Noticia real chicos, esto sucede en las costas de Alaska)**– Sin haberlo notado había empezado a reírme de las mismas estupideces que hacíamos.– Incluso hacemos concursos de quien come más rápido, aun que siempre me gana en ese o a quien le caben más palomitas de maíz en la boca.

–Me alegro Flaky, ¿Tu eres consiente de su problema?

–Lo estoy, se que clase de criatura alberga el cuerpo de Flippy, y será distinto a los míos pero sigue siendo el mismo infierno, y sobre todo eso estoy completamente segura de permanecer a su lado.

–¿Aun que te hiciera daño?

–El daño es relativo, además se que Flippy no lo haría intencionalmente, no es su culpa.

.–.–.–.

Russel estaba sorprendido esa chica se veía decidida a pasar cualquier obstáculo por Flippy, en el mundo tan caótico que bien habían conocido era difícil encontrar ese tipo de lealtad y comprensión, el ser humano solo atacaba y consumía, sin importar lo que sus iguales pudieran pasar, siempre y cuando no les estorbara, la guerra cambiaba a todos, eso le había costado un ojo y varios miembros del cuerpo

–Flaky… ¿Sientes algo por Flippy?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Flaky, un plumón rojo iluminó su rostro y el encorvarse le daba un efecto erizado a su cabello, esa niña era muy obvia.

–Bu…Bueno… Es muy guapo y…y… sabe manejar y… tiene cuadritos…– Cada vez le encontraba menos coherencia a lo que su cerebro excusaba–No… estoy segura, es extraño, pues me siento muy cómoda a lado de él, es fácil que me sonroje y… de alguna forma sabe como hacerme el día ¡Y es preocupante! Mi temperatura parece aumentar cuando se acerca a mi.

Esto último hiso que Russel comenzara a reír exageradamente, espantando a Flaky por segunda vez, terminando se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos para poder contestar.

–Mi querida Flaky, eso es bastante normal, al parecer no ves muchas películas románticas, pequeña ya deberías saber que es lo que sientes.

–Pero.. solo han pasado unos días de que lo conozco, es…extraño, diferente…

Clavó su garfio contra la madera del escritorio atrapándolo instantáneamente en él.

–Claro que es diferente, pero no imposible, es atracción y eso se siente desde el primer momento ¿Me entiendes?–Flaky asintió con la cabeza, aún sonrojada por la repentina pregunta.– Ahora ayúdame a despegar mi garfio, ya no lo puedo zafar.

.–.–.–.

Flippy estaba desesperándose, Flaky se estaba tardando mucho ¿Cuánto más tendrían que hablar? Además tenia el presentimiento de que estaban hablando de él. Conocía a Russel, él siempre estaba empeñado en conseguirle novia durante y después de la milicia, aún recordaba esa vez que arregló una cita a ciegas con una comandante después de una misión de reconocimiento, había sido un desastre.

No era alguien conocido por su paciencia, y a causa de esto decidió irrumpir en el despacho de Russel, encontrandose a Flaky sobre el escritorio jalando el garfio de el hombre de cabello azul.

–¿¡Qué carajos?!

–¡Flippy! Ayudame a destrabarlo, yo no puedo sola.

Y así estuvieron parte de su tarde, platicando y riendo, contando divertidas anecdotas que habían tenido Flippy y Russel en el entrenamiento, antes de cambiar al segundo a la marina, como aquella vez en el que hicieron un concurso de comida y terminaron vomitando o la vez que contrabandearon unas revistas pornograficas y al ser descubiertos habían sido castigados limpiando la entrada en un día lluvioso (Cosa que no tenía mucha lógica). Eran momentos felices, sin complicaciones o problemas, justo antes de que los enviaran a pelear.

Después de unas horas Flippy y Flaky se despidieron de Russel y se dirigieron a su casa, ella nerviosa por su próximo primer día de trabajo y el con una mirada de soslayo que expresaba su melancolía hacia esos días de antaño.

–**.–.–.–.–**

**Ahora a contestar comentarios ≠3≠**

**Sue: Tachaaaan**

**Perlacarroza: Pues continuaré esta historia hasta el final :D tarde lo que me tarde, ya tengo planteado más o menos como va a ser**

**Jess: Lo seeee, es que ra taaaan obvio**

**Sasha: Chica de la patata! Ok no XD, me siento muy mal por no actualizar pronto TvT, otra vez me tardé un buen no creo que sea tan larga XD pero bueno, gracias por tus reviews.**

**ICE ICE: Tranquila, tus teorías no se separan tanto de la realidad BUAJAJAJA pero no quiero hacerte spoiler así que aguántate, gracias por tus reviews.**

**Mia: ¿Un poco? Yo siento que fue muuuchooo u.u, yo creo que empezará con lavar trastes pues no puede arriesgarse a que sea descubierta, gracias por tu hermosisisisimo review.**

**Lena: Y seguirá y seguirá y seguirá… hasta que se cansen de esperar por capítulos XD, ok no, el ukeado será mi beffo que por cierto ya no me hace caso **

**Sakura: Graciaaas, estoy intentando publicar más seguido, por lo menos ahora no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada.**

**Midnight Desperfect: Noooo lloreeeeees D´: aquí esta el otro capítulo, por favor, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y hayas comido algo delicioso (que no sea pollo) en el transcurso de tu lectura, se feliz que continuaré esta historia hasta el final.**

**Bye byeee.**


	7. Lovefool– The Cardigans

**Capítulo 7.-Lovefool-The Cardigans**

Sentía que los días mejoraban, había entrado a trabajar como lavavajillas, ahí había conocido a Petunia, una hermosa joven de cabellera azul que trabajaba como mesera y odiaba que los clientes dejaran tan sucios los lugares, había sido compañera de Russel y Flippy en los entrenamientos, a Lammy, una chica un año mayor que ella que ganaba dinero para pagar sus estudios y a Disco Bear, un hombre atrapado en los años setentas que cocinaba los mejores mariscos de toda la zona. Los gritos se convertían en murmullos y las sombras y los monstruos no se acercaban, solo miraban desde lejos como buitres a un conejo, dándole sus últimos respiros de vida. Sigilosos y sin atacar, controlando todo bajo sus miradas.

Todo se solucionaba poco a poco, Flippy se controlaba mejor que nunca, ya me habían dejado de buscar por los medios de comunicación, todo saldría muy bien…

.-.-.-.-.

Flippy se había encerrado en la bodega de su local, resguardado por las armas, la pólvora y los cartuchos, se daba fuertes tirones del cabello intentando reprimir a su demonio personal y los pensamientos depravados que le hacía tener.

¡No, no y no! Hablar de una forma tan vulgar y sucia de la pequeña Flaky debería haberse considerado como delito y castigado como pena de muerte, asó Fliqpy hubiera sido ahorcado o electrocutado más de cien veces.

_¿Pero qué tenía de malo hablar del cuerpo de una fémina? Al fin y al cabo se habían creado para brindar placer y crear procedencia, además, solo sería una noche, prometía no hacerle mucho daño, bueno…Prometía no matarla._

Definitivamente Fliqpy era un imbécil completo, todavía le costaba trabajo creer que existiera alguien como él ¡Y peor aún! Que actualmente formara parte de él.

_¿Y cual era el problema? Flaky solo era otra chica más, como cualquiera de esas prostitutas que había matado después de haber tenido sexo. Todas tenían vagina y todas sangraban al ser decapitadas o apuñaladas o cualquier cosa que terminara en "adas"._

Tal vez Flippy tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva para proteger a Flaky: Alejarla.

.-.-.-.-.

Terminé de guardar las cosas en el casillero que me habían dado por parte del restaurante, saqué mi bolsa y me dirigí a la entrada de atrás. Oh sorpresa la que me llevé al encontrar a Flippy recargado en su Jeep esperando por mi.

-Flippy ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?- Pregunté.

-El jefe, o sea yo, decidió darme la tarde libre pidiéndome que llevara a la mujer pelirroja más bella que existe a algún lugar especial.- Pícaro al hablar.

-Bueno ¿Y donde esta la afortunada?- Le seguí el juego.

–No lo se ¿Tu habrás visto a Petunia por aquí?- Su tono cambió a uno más infantil, a mi me costó unos segundos salir de mi confusión para poder ver lo obvio.

–Petunia no es pelirroja. – Me acerqué y le di un abrazo efusivo junto con un codazo en las costillas mientras los dos reíamos.

–¿Nos vamos? ¿Bella mujer pelirroja?

–Claro, bello hombre peliverde.

.-.-.-.-.-.

–¿Y a donde vamos?

–A un bar con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, les pediremos una noche de pasión candente a alguna prostituta y a un borracho gordo.

–Yo pido a la prostituta.

–Suertuda, desgraciadamente para ti iremos a otra parte, en la gaveta hay uno de esos antifaces para dormir, póntela, no debes ver nada.

–¡Me vas a vender a algún rico con tendencias sadomasoquistas!

–No Flaky, pero es una sorpresa, llegando al lugar tendrás que adivinar donde estamos, hasta entonces tendrás que mantenerte con los ojos tapados.

–¿Y si me la quito?

–Creo que entonces tendré que quemar tus películas, además le quitarías la emoción, la cagarías.

Me la puse, ahora solo podía guiarme por el olfato, el tacto y el oído, me recordaba a un amigo de Flippy que era ciego, perdió sus ojos en la guerra y ahora usaba lentes de sol para que nadie pudiera ver sus horribles cicatrices, no sabía como se llamaba pero todos le decían The Mole.

–Hemos llegado.- Me ayudó a bajar del auto.

El suelo debajo de mi era pastoso con algunas hendiduras que yo definía como escases de hierba, la música era muy alegre y con un tono metálico se escuchaban risas de personas de todas las edades., los olores se mezclaban, la mantequilla, el maíz, el heno y el azúcar eran los que más se percibían.

–¡Es una feria!

–Cerca, pero no.

Un sonido estruendoso hizo que me aferrara al brazo de Flippy, era el barritar de un elefante junto al holor a estiércol de caballo.

–¡Es un circo!– Sentí como alejaba el antifaz de mis ojos y varios colores luminosos me segaron, tardé unos segundos en acostumbrar mi vista, niños, muchos niños con sus padres, risas por todos lados, la sonrisa blanca y puntiaguda de Flippy.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Compraron los boletos y entrando siendo bienvenidos por dos hileras de muchachos a los costados diciendo cosas carismáticas y alguno que otro chiste. Se sentaron en asientos cercanos al espectáculo y comieron algodones de azúcar.

Al sonar la tercera llamada el maestro de ceremonias avanzó con porte elegante junto con los acróbatas de la cuerda floja, los malabaristas, el domador de tigres y los payasos sobre dos elefantes y cinco caballos blancos, el hombre más fuerte del circo cargaba a tres bellas mujeres con trajes de lentejuelas, lucían una sonrisa radiante, blanca e imborrable, todo mundo los veía hacer sus gracias y maravillados aplaudían. Flippy y Flaky estaban embelesados por las luces, los colores y las risas, era un ambiente alegre, les daba calor en el pecho, ese que todos anhelamos alguna vez en nuestras vidas.

Cuando el show terminó ellos se encerraron en la camioneta.

–¡Eso a sido genial! En serio sigo sin poder creer como es que el domador trataba con tanta confianza a los tigres, yo ahí me hubiera hecho pipí del miedo.

–A lo mejor y sabía a mierda y por eso no se lo comieron.

Reí y un instante después el estomago me rugió.

–Flippy, tengo hambre.

–Aun falta otro lugar al cual debemos de pasar antes de ir antes de ir a casa.

–¿ A donde?

–Ponte el antifaz de nuevo, se que te va a gustar.

Me pasé a ciegas otros quince minutos, algo desesperada pero entretenida, todo el camino peleé con Flippy porque yo quería poner a Cindy Lauper en la radio y él quería poner a Pantera, al final pusimos a Phil Collins. Aparcó el coche y de su boca salió n "espérame aquí", la portezuela se abrió y luego cerró, creo que espere otros cinco minutos en los cuales se escuchaba como otros autos se estacionaban y pisadas arriba de mi, no podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Me sobresalté cuando alguien abrió la portezuela del copiloto y agarró mi mano.

–Baja con cuidado, te subiré al techo del jeep.

–Flippy ¿Estas de broma?

–Nop, te voy a cargar.

Solté un gritillo que murió apenas salió de mi garganta, él me cargaba como princesa y me sentó con delicadeza, hacía frío y mis dientes empezaron a castañear lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie se diese cuenta. Sentí a Flippy sentarse a lado de mi.

–Traigo palomitas y dulces.

–Tengo frío.

–Espera.– Se escuchaba el rose de su ropa militar como si se estuviera estirando para alcanzar algo que desdobló y colocó sobre mi.

–Esta es una historia simple y sin embargo no es fácil de contar, como en un cuento hay dolor, como en un cuento hay maravilla y…

–¡La vida es bella! ¡Flippy, es un auto cinema!

Él quitó el antifaz de mis ojos, ahora la luz no me segó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¡Canto lo que veo! ¡Nada se me escapa! "Aquí estoy" le dije al caos "¡Soy tu esclavo!" respondió "¿Para qué? ¡Yo ya soy libre al fin!...– Aclamaba Ferruccio a Guido, la poca gente que había reía ante los frenos descompuestos y como Guido llamaba por primera vez a Dora como su princesa.

Ya habían pasado 25 minutos de la película donde el protagonista empezaba a buscar la mirada de su princesa. Barcarolle sonaba a todo su esplendor y al compas de las notas suaves y las voces entonadas Flippy y Flaky se besaban.

Se besaban con fervor, tierna y lentamente, se pegaban el uno al otro con la necesidad de fundirse juntos, se besaban sacando todo el amor que contenían el uno por el otro, se besaban deseosos, se besaban ansiándolo todo, se besaban, se besaban, se besaban.

Y esa noche ni Fliqpy ni las sombras aparecieron, solo eran ellos dos.

**...0.0**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Se aborrecieron de él? ¿Merezco reviews o tomatazos? Me emocioné haciendo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Ahora a contestar sus lindos reviews :3 Intentaré publicar más seguido, ya ha regresado la inspiración que me faltaba.**

**Midnight Desperfect: Creo que los cuadritos son muy sexys espero que disfrutes este capitulo más que los otros, me inspiré.**

**La Lok: Se que este te gustó :3 aun que haya llegado muy tarde.**


	8. Something– The Beatles

**Capítulo 8.-Something- The Beatles**

Flippy despertó en plena oscuridad, los parpados le pesaban y su saliva se sentía pastosa, giró su cabeza hacia el despertador que le indicaba que eran las tres de la mañana. Se irguió y recargó sobre la cabecera de la cama, con sus dedos índice y pulgar frotando sus sienes. Ya acostumbrada su vista volteó a su izquierda notando un cuerpo que le rozaba la piel con delicadeza y ahí encontró que era perteneciente una mujer nívea, vestida únicamente con las sabanas recorridas hasta sus nalgas, la piel hecha un desierto eternamente marcado por cicatrices, su cabello de edras largas tan rojas como las plumas del fénix, él apreciaba su bella desnudez recordando ese momento de unión.

Terminando _La vida es bella _habían regresado a casa deseosos de placer, estrellándose contra los muebles y sin poder dejar sus manos quietas, Flippy se aventuraba a acariciar cada milímetro de su cuerpo virgen y a no separar sus labios. Con tropezones habían llegado a la habitación y se despojaron de sus ropas. No tuvieron sexo, ese común acto carnal desenfrenado no se había cometido esa noche. Muy diferente a esto, hicieron el amor, poniendo los sentimientos como el principal protagonista, cada roce, cada beso solo los elevaba más y más hasta llegar a la muerte pequeña.

Acariciaba lentamente su espalda y con el dedo índice marcaba el contorno de las cicatrices rosadas y brillosas e imaginaba de qué formas tan terribles los demonios se las habían hecho, a pesar de eso no había señal de miedo o angustia en su rostro, solo un sueño apacible que él había creado. Se recostó y abrazó a Flaky con sus fuertes brazos, se aferraba a ella con miedo a perderla, ¿Cómo había sido posible que horas atrás pensara que lo mejor era alejarla? Comenzaba a creerse un gran idiota por eso, a noche lo ultimo que quería era seguir apegándose a Flaky pero luego usó ese detestable pestañeo y esa mirada horriblemente cautivadora que te hacía desear comerte esos labios carnosos, su voz irritable susurrando palabras de amor que simplemente no podía ignorar. Usó esas malditas armas pertenecientes a su belleza y de un soplido lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Y lo sabía, desde el momento en el que la vio tirada en el suelo rodeada de sangre y mugre, sabía que ese movimiento de caderas y todo su ser lo iban a traer loco, que ella y solo ella iba a ser la excepción a todas las reglas existentes. Y se maldecía, por que ella lo hacía de débil pensar y débil a cualquiera de sus encantos.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

**Holaaaaa, se que es demasiado demasiado demasiaaaaado corto, pero este capítulo lo quería hacer solo para los pensamientos de Flippy, ya los siguientes serán igual de extensos que los anteriores, esta es la excepción, que cuente como un mini especial XD, también aviso que este fic pronto llegará a su fin, aun que este siga siendo un misterio para ustedes 7u7, ahora a contestar:**

**SarEma29: Gracias por agregarlo a favoritos, me haces muuuy feliz TTuTT, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a tu disposicióncariño 3 3 3**

**Midnight Desperfect: No llores poquito! Bueno si, llora y come kilogramos de Nutella yo te acompaño ou**

**Besoooos**


	9. Smell like Teen age spirit– Nirvana

**Capítulo 9.– Smell like teen age spirit– Nirvana**

Desperté con un cosquilleo en mi abdomen que pedía a gritos que meara. Sin embargo Flippy me abrazaba, aprisionándome con sus fuertes brazos apegándome a él "Puedo esperarme un poco" pensé escondiendo tímidamente mi rostro en su pecho hasta que pasaron unos minutos, me levanté y fui al baño. Ya dentro, habiendo saciado mis necesidades básicas primarias aproveché para darme un baño. El agua comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo abarcándolo por completo, la pequeña ventana y el espejo comenzaron a empañarse y yo me daba suaves masajes sobre el cuero cabelludo con ayuda del champú. A esto inesperadamente se sumó algo viscoso que subía por mi pierna causándome calosfríos, volteé horrorizada. Una babosa negra y enorme que dejaba rastros de baba café rojiza a su paso, casi caía por la sorpresa, como pude solté manotazos hacia la criatura logrando así que se resbalara y fuera absorbida por la coladera. Me senté en una esquina sin apartar los ojos de ahí.

–Últimamente ha estado muy feliz, sobre todo por estar con ese chico– Una voz chirriante, tan molesta como uñas arañando un pizarrón de gis

–Cierto cierto, lo he visto con mis propios ojos– Otra voz más calmada que provenía del techo, más bien, de la mujer de las cuencas vacías que colgaba del techo y abría la boca de una forma inhumana dejando caer los globos oculares frente a mi, reprimí un grito.

–Ya la hemos dejado descansar de nosotros por mucho tiempo.– Esta voz era casi gutural, dirigí mi vista abajo y me encontré con un rostro marcado en mi vientre, como queriendo romper la capa de piel que estaba entre él y el exterior.

–Flippy es tan guapo.– La misma voz chirriante, oculta en alguna parte invisible para mi.– Me encantaría arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco.

–Oye Flaky, te gustó lo que hicieron anoche ¿Verdad?– Ahora otra voz seria era acompañada por unos brazos escamosos detrás de mi y me clavaba sus uñas largas en el hueco de las clavículas, se reían de mi, no paraban de hablar ¿Por qué no paraban? Estaba haciendo de todo por no gritar, me tapaba la boca y la apretaba con mis dos manos, sin embargo era inevitable que algunos sollozos escaparan.

–¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? Si es toda una puta.– La mujer sin ojos había empezado a reír histéricamente, todos me estaban volviendo loca.

–Entonces no le importará que nosotros también la tocamos.– E inmediatamente más manos empezaron a salir del suelo y las paredes, agarrándome, arañándome.

–No…No…– Imploraba petrificada.

–¿No? ¿Entonces por qué andas de ofrecida? ¡Puta!

–¡Barata!

–¡Zorra!

–¡Ramera!

–¡A ustedes no les importa!– Me defendí intentando aguantar mi cólera, recibí un rasguño sobre mi mejilla como consecuencia, rostro de mi vientre apretaba más y mordía mi interior, solté un pequeño gemido de horror.

–Deja de ser tan imbécil, a nadie le gustan esa clase de chicas.

–Y es justo por eso que el chico dejará a Flaky, ya esta usada, ya no sirve, te dejará en la calle.– Canturreaba la de la voz de pizarra.

–¡No es cierto! ¡El me quiere! – Defendí de nuevo.

–¡Que sí! ¡Que sí! Te dejará en la calle a merced nuestra, de la sociedad, de tus padres y de los doctores que te harán la lobotomía.

–El no te quiere, solo te tiene lástima.

–¡Ya se! Hay que matarlo.

–¡Quemémoslo como hicimos con el hermano de Flaky!

–Apuñalémoslo.

–No, que Flaky lo haga.

–¡Si si si!

Cada uno sacaba una idea nueva y retorcida, se volvían más y más para rodearme, los brazos del suelo y las paredes me tenían atrapada y por más que forcejeara no podía deshacerme de ellos, grité al fin pero mi voz no se escuchaba, ya no tenía voz, solo ellos se adueñaron del sonido alrededor de mi, riendo, berreando, gritando. Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sentía como algo empezaba a sobresalir de mi nuca, una mano que pasaba por mi cabello, mi frente, mis ojos, jaló de mis parpados obligándome a ver todo alrededor mío. Se abrían paso hasta llegar a mi boca que abrieron dolorosamente, pasaban de uno en uno, entrando en mi con una calma horrible, la agonía era insoportable, no me dejaban respirar y su consistencia era asquerosa, por más arcadas que daba no podía expulsarlos. Mi vista se nublaba y lentamente la mano dejó de sostener mis párpados con sus horribles dedos. Comencé a estar en una especie de limbo, era consiente y veía pero no podía reaccionar, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

.

.

.

Lentamente Flaky se levantó de la regadera, no había sangre, ojos o brazos que la rodeaban, el lugar volvía a la normalidad, pero ella seguía con las marcas causadas por el ataque. Cerró la llave de la regadera, se cubrió con la bata de baño blanca sin percatarse de la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y otras partes del cuerpo, salió del baño directo al garaje donde Flippy tenía bien guardado su armamento, sacó la navaja de supervivencia y una Desert Eagle. Con pistola en mano y la navaja escondida dentro de la bata entró a la habitación.

Ahí estaba Flippy, dormido. Cargó la pistola con una calma aterradora y apuntó.

.

.

.

**Lo seeee lo seeeee soy una persona horrible, debo confesar que incluso me sentí mal por escribir esas cosas a Flaky, antes de continuar quiero agradecerles a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia y me han estado compartiendo sus ideas y comentarios, los aprecio muchisisisimo. También quiero avisar que el próximo va a ser el último capitulo (Si mijos, el final de la historia), a lo mejor y agrego un epílogo pero dependerá mucho de cómo valla a acabar la historia (Ya tengo la idea, pero no esta bien planteada) AVISOOOOO que no va a ser muy lindo que digamos, sin más, en unos días más subiré el capítulo.**

**Ahora a contestar :3**

**SarEma29: Me alegra tanto que te guste *Q* triste (o alegre) mente ya va a acabar, seguramente subiré algún otro en el futuro.**

**Androsifiction: ti amu 3**

**La Lok: No te preocupes, pondré a la nave alienígena que hace explotar un cine ;) **

**Sasha: Es que son The Beatles, son dioses B), la letra también es de dioses.**

**ICE ICE: Muchas graciaaaaaas te adoroooo, lo bueno es que no la alejó y se quedaron juntos :D**

**BESOOOOS.**


	10. Hallelujah– Leonard Cohen (Cover Holly)

**Capítulo 10.-Halleluja- Leonard Cohen (Cover by Holly Henry)**

La bala impactó de lleno contra el hombro de Flippy, despertándolo no a él, si no a la fiera dentro suyo, incontrolable y asesina. Flaky apuntó de nuevo, ahora a la cabeza, Fliqpy fue rápido y antes de que la bala llegara a su cráneo, notándose indefensamente desnudo se colocó los pantalones militares tirados en el suelo a horcajadas aprovechando el ensoñamiento y la lentitud de Flaky. Tan pronto como acabó su labor se lanzó sobre ella tirándola al piso y apresando ambas piernas con las suyas propias y el brazo derecho.

–¿Qué te creías maldita perra? ¿Apuntándome con una de mis armas?– Escupió con odio haciendo énfasis en "mis".

Ella no habló, su mirada estaba perdida y por más que en su mente ella gritara no la escucharían, sacó el cuchillo de la bata y lo clavó en un costado de Fliqpy, desgarrándole el tejido y dejando que la sangre y algún órgano irreconocible para ella se asomase y fluyera. La soltó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la herida empujando la carne tibia. Flaky escapó de su agarre y de otra tajada abrió el costado del tórax. Rematando clavó el cuchillo sobre su omóplato derecho, como poniendo la cereza sobre el pastel.

.

.

.

¡Dios santo! ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Fliqpy se encontraba sobre el suelo, arrodillado y soltando maldiciones ¡Era imposible que sobreviviera con esas heridas! A Flaky le dio un vuelco el estómago mientras se le era entregado el autocontrol en su cuerpo, dio unos pasos temblorosos para acercarse.

–Lo lamento Flippy…–Dijo entre sollozos de dolor puro y desprecio, desprecio a si misma por haber hecho tal atrocidad. A penas tocó su hombro retrocedió de golpe, pues justo ahí la miraban unos ojos ámbar, estrujándola con su temible frialdad. Sonrió de manera retorcida, mostrando sus caninos con ganas de arrancarle la suave piel de un mordisco.

–Niña estúpida, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.– Dijo mientras se levantaba con sigilo del suelo y sostenía su estómago con la mano izquierda.

Flaky echó a correr y Fliqpy con lentitud abrió el cajón de su mueble y sacó cinta de aislar que envolvió sobre su abdomen evitando así que los intestinos se desparramaran ¡Dolía como la chingada! Seguía sin poder creer que alguien tan débil como Flaky lo hubiera dañado.

.

.

.

Flaky estaba indecisa y extremadamente espantada. Se dirigió a la entrada, le costaba abrir el picaporte, la sangre, los nervios y la ansiedad hacían que se le resbalaran las manos de la perilla metálica. Sollozaba con más fuerza que antes, cayendo en cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, miles de risas invadieron su mente impidiendo pensar con claridad. Lento, Fliqpy se asomó por el marco de la puerta, con esa sonrisa característica de un psicópata, ella reprimió un grito. Empezó a buscar salidas de escape, pensó en romper la ventana y salir por ahí, pensó en esquivar a Fliqpy y dirigirse al garaje, pensó en tantas cosas absurdas mientras las risas de los demonios y las de Fliqpy se mezclaban y le causaban una migraña atroz.

–Lo siento…Flippy.– Rogó tartamuda poniendo sus manos frente a ella como una forma inútil de protección.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho…Yo no quería esto...Me…Me obligaron.- La voz sonaba sin fuerza y con varios desniveles. El solo hacía la espera más tortuosa.

Flippy gritaba, con todas sus fuerzas. Golpeaba el espacio en blanco en el que se encontraba, buscando una salida, cualquiera. Pero debía impedir que ese acto sangriento se ocasionara.

Flaky meditó, callando a todas las voces de un solo golpe, tragó el nudo en su garganta y apretó sus puños, forzándose para dejar de temblar. Ya no iba a huir y mucho menos de la persona que más amaba, iba a ser valiente y a afrontar sus actos, por ella y por Flippy, tenía que serlo.

Abrió sus brazos y caminó a paso lento para llegar a Fliqpy, lo amaba con locura y por eso mismo ya no quería que sufriera.

–Flippy, estoy aquí, dándote todo lo que tengo, mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser.- A paso lento se acercaba a él.- No tenía control sobre mi misma, los haré desaparecer a todos, incluyendo a Fliqpy, con tal de no volver a lastimarte.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos con cuidado de no tocar la parte cubierta de cinta de aislar o su brazo. Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos confundidos de Fliqpy, que de momentos se volvía verdosa. El asesino tensó sus músculos, las cintas se despegaron y arrugaron dejando asomados una grata cantidad de sangre emanar, se agarraba la cabeza jalando sus verdes cabellos, librando una batalla consigo mismo, sin embargo no lo soltó ni un instante. Desesperado agarró a Flaky del cabello arrastrándola a un espacio más abierto. Con su mano libre arrancó el cuchillo de su espalda.

El la tiró al suelo, aplastándola al acto.

Ella soltó un gemido de dolor.

El cortó su abdomen, justo donde ella lo había herido anteriormente.

Ella gritó.

El colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de ella. Soltando el cuchillo.

Ella no aguantó las lágrimas.

El le gritaba, acusándola de ese asqueroso sentimiento de impotencia que le causaba.

Ella lo miró a los ojos encolerizados.

El desvió la vista apretando más fuerte.

Ella soltó las manos de él para dirigirla a su mejilla, acariciándolo como el roce de una seda.

El con la mezcla ámbar y verde luchando por ganar espacio en su iris la miró con dolor y odio.

Ella sonrió.

El se confundió.

Ella articuló unas últimas palabras, formándolas perfectamente con sus labios pálidos.

"Te amo"

Su brazo cayó a un costado, sus ojos escarlata seguían abiertos, fríos y vacíos, faltantes de ese brillo característico de la vida.

Al final el verde ganó, pero lo hizo muy tarde.

Quitó sus manos de su cuello, observando las marcas rojas alrededor de su cuello blanco. Se recargó en una pared y la recostó sobre su pecho desnudo.

Le acarició la cara, cerró sus párpados y repasó cada rasgo, cada cicatriz, cada perfecta imperfección, como hace unas horas…Que había prometido no separarla de él.

–Despierta…-Susurró con voz temblorosa - Flaky…Despierta…

El se arrancó la cinta de aislar sin cuidado alguno y el dolor lo invadió, a pesar de que no podía ser comparado por el sentimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

El ambiente se tornaba pesado y frío, helado, más helado… Su vista se nublaba y sus fuerzas desaparecían. Acercó más a Flaky hacia él, rozando su narices frías depositando un último beso.

La obscuridad reinaba y la única presente para iluminarlos era la luna, bañándolos con su blanquecina nostalgia.

Fin.

.

.

.

**Esto es todo señores, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este fanfic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, les doy gracias por sus reviews, sus consejos, su paciencia (Porque acéptenlo, soy una mierda para actualizar a tiempo) y su atención, en serio.**

**Les doy gracias a cada uno de ustede 3, también les avisaré que a pesar que este es el último y real capítulo haré un final alternativo (Donde aparecerá la nave alienígena en un cine) y que estaré corrigiendo la historia, ya saben, agregando, quitando… todo eso, por que me faltaron varias cosas que agregar y unas otras que omitir. Por ejemplo, nunca dejé en claro qué había pasado con la familia de Flippy o si los padres de flaky la siguieron buscando y muchas cosas más, que agregaré una vez que haya terminado y subido el final alterno.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos, son los mejores!.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo!**


End file.
